yoshifactsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Yoshi
Blue Yoshis is a variant color species of the Yoshi species. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=1 edit History http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=2 edit Super Mario series http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=3 edit Super Mario World In Super Mario World, Blue Yoshis can fly while holding any color of shell in their mouths (the special effects granted by the Yellow and Red Shells are still applicable as well). Any Yoshi can become a Blue Yoshi if the Wing power-up is found. It sends Mario and the Yoshi to a brief bonus stage where the Yoshi's wings are permanent; after they fall out of the stage, the wings are lost, but the blue colour remains. A baby Blue Yoshi can be found in the underwater Star World 2 stage. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=4 edit Super Mario 64 DS In Super Mario 64 DS, the third player in VS. Mode is Blue Yoshi. They do not have any special skills, their abilities are the same as the other playable Yoshis. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=5 edit New Super Mario Bros. Wii The Blue Yoshi was going to appear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, but it was replaced by the Light Blue Yoshi. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=6 edit Yoshi series http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=7 edit Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island they're playable on the eighth level of every world (boss castle), except for 6-8: King Bowser's Castle, in which Green Yoshi takes its place. This makes it the least-used of the Yoshis. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=8 edit Yoshi's Story A young Blue Yoshi appears as a playable character in Yoshi's Story. Its favorite fruit is Grapes. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=9 edit Diet http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=10 edit Super Smash Bros. series Blue Yoshi also appears in the [http://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Smash_Bros._%28series%29 Super Smash Bros. series]. Although not playable in Super Smash Bros., it appears with the Yoshi team in 1-Player Mode. In Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it's one of Yoshi's recolors. Blue Yoshi also represents the blue team in team battles. A Blue Yoshi also appears as a sticker in Brawl. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=11 edit Paper Mario series Blue Yoshis are also present in the Yoshi's Village on Lavalava Island, featured in the game Paper Mario. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, one of the Yoshi Kid's colors is blue. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=12 edit Mario Power Tennis In Mario Power Tennis, Yoshi can change colors every time he performs a Rolling Egg Return, provided the player has completed the Flower Cup with any character. One of the colors that Yoshi can turn is blue. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=13 edit Mario Super Sluggers In Mario Super Sluggers, Blue Yoshi makes its baseball debut as a color change for Yoshi. In Challenge Mode, Blue Yoshi is found in Yoshi Park. It gives the player several questions in order to figure out the combination for the gate. Afterwards, it joins Mario on his quest. The Blue Yoshi has the weakest batting abilities among all the Yoshis, but its pitching abilities are slightly better than the others (being tied with the team captain Yoshi's pitching). http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=14 edit Mario Sports Mix Blue Yoshi also appears in Mario Sports Mix, as a non-playable character. It appears in the Dodgeball game, where it assists the blue team on the sidelines. Red Yoshi also assists the players, but for the opposing team. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=15 edit Physical Appearance In Super Mario World, Blue Yoshi, like the other Yoshis in the game, has dark blue skin, but orange gloves, brown shoes and a brown saddle. In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Blue Yoshi looked about the same as it did in Super Mario World, but with orangish-purple shoes and an reddish-orange saddle. However in the Game Boy Advance port, Blue Yoshi wear pink shoes. From Yoshi's Story and on, Blue Yoshi appears with magenta shoes and a red saddle. In Yoshi's Island's sequel, Yoshi's Island DS, Blue Yoshi is more purple in color. The same applies for Yoshi Touch & Go. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=16 edit Notable Blue Yoshis *Boshi *Yoshi Kid (optional color) http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=17 edit Official Profiles and Statistics http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=18 edit Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sticker Information http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=19 edit Mario Super Sluggers Profile http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=20 edit List of Game Appearances *''Super Mario World'' *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' *''Yoshi's Story'' *''Super Smash Bros.'' (Non-playable) *''Mario Party'' (Non-playable) *''Mario Golf'' *''Paper Mario'' (Non-playable, an adult and a child) *''Mario Kart Super Circuit'' (Only in Multiplayer mode) *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Mario Power Tennis'' *''Super Mario 64 DS'' (Only in Multiplayer mode) *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' *''Yoshi Touch & Go'' *''Yoshi's Island DS'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Mario Super Sluggers'' *''Mario Sports Mix'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games '' http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=21 edit Gallery *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:SMW_StarWorld.jpgSuper Mario World *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Yoshi-scene1.pngSuper Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Yoshi12.jpgYoshi's Story *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Yoshi14.jpgYoshi's Story *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Yoshidarkblue.pngYoshi's Island DS *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Blue_Yoshi.PNGSuper Mario World *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Blue_Yoshi_SMW.PNGSuper Mario World *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Blue_Yoshi_TTYD.pngPaper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Blueyoshi.gifYoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:YoshiBlue-CSS-MSS.pngMario Super Sluggers *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:YoshiBlue-CSS2-MSS.pngMario Super Sluggers *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:BlueYoshi-Dodgeball-MSM.pngMario Sports Mix